


Curiosity

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki’s curiosity after an odd conversation leads to a not-so-little experiment in Skwisgaar’s room<br/>Warnings: blowjob, sex toys, basically it’s porn<br/>Later, everyone else gets curious too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

Skwisgaar was sitting on his bed, all by himself for a change. Despite what the others seemed to think, he sometimes enjoyed just being alone.  
Of course, sometimes that didn’t work out. Like now, there was a knock at his door.  
It was probably Toki, not only was he the most likely to come bother him, he was also the only band member who bothered knocking.  
Skwisgaar wasn’t very good at pretending he wasn’t there. “Comes in.”

It was indeed Toki, he came in and sat on the edge of the bed. It was obvious that he wanted to ask something, but had no idea how to begin.  
Skwisgaar could have helpfully asked questions of course, but it was far more entertaining to just wait and watch him struggle with it.  
Toki took a deep breath. “Skwisgaar?”  
Skwisgaar waited, wondering how long it would take.

Not very long. “Has you ever had a guy suck your dick?”  
He hadn’t been expecting _that_. “Whats?! Why de hell ams you askings me dat?”  
“I was talking with Pickle, and he says it’s way easier to sucks a dick than licks a pussy right.”  
Skwisgaar wasn’t sure what to make of this. “Why was you even- Toki, I ams not suckings your dick.”  
“I didn’t even says that! You never listens to me!”

“Ams you asking if you can sucks _mine_ dick?” Surely he had this wrong.  
“Ja, just to tries it.” Toki looked weirdly hopeful, that was a little disturbing.  
“Buts- Why me? Why nots just blows Pickle, since you ams talking abouts it?”  
“Because you’s such a big slut that it won’t even mean anythings to you. You’s had it done before, right? From a guys?”  
“Ja. Nots very often, but ja. Fines den, if it ams meaning dat much to you, you can be sucking mine dick.”

Skwisgaar stood and removed his clothes, then lay back down and got comfortable. “Okays, goes ahead.”  
Toki frowned down at Skwisgaar’s cock. Now that he was actually confronted with the thing (which had already grown hard in anticipation), maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. “I’s not sure how to starts.”  
“Pfft. Just licks it, sucks it, whatevers. Buts no teeths!”  
“I knows _that_ , I’s had blowjobs before!”  
“So what’s you waiting for? It ams not goings to sucks itself.”

Toki wrapped a hand around it, testing. It felt pretty much just like his own, so that wasn’t weird. He gave it an experimental lick.  
Skwisgaar must have recently showered, because he smelled faintly of soap and tasted like nothing at all. Toki licked it again, admiring the smoothness of the skin, then decided to see how much would fit in his mouth.  
That earned him an appreciative groan, encouraging him to try again.  
So far, it _did_ seem easier than with the goils. 

This was power. For some reason people always seemed to think the person getting the blowjob was the one in control, but that wasn’t right. _This_ was power, to hold in his mouth, between his teeth, this part that men protected above all else.  
Did Skwisgaar always make those breathy little moans, or was he doing something different, something others didn’t do?  
Toki decided to see what other sounds he could provoke.

When Skwisgaar agreed, he hadn’t expected _this_. He got a lot of blowjobs of course, but there was a similar efficiency to all of them that Toki was lacking. But that wasn’t a bad thing at all, in fact it was a really _good_ thing. Toki seemed to actually be enjoying what he was doing, rather than trying to get him off efficiently like he was used to.  
It was different, it was maddeningly slow. It was wonderful.  
He felt Toki’s other hand wrap firmly around his balls, not hard enough to hurt but a much heavier touch that the ladies ever dared.

Toki in fact wasn’t working toward a goal. He really didn’t care if Skwisgaar got off or not, he could always call in a groupie for that. No, he was just playing, enjoying the power.  
He had Skwisgaar by the balls, that thought almost made him laugh around the dick in his mouth. He gave them a little squeeze, being very careful of the pressure. This earned him a whimper, but it sounded like the good kind.  
This was turning him on quite a lot too, but it was no secret to anyone that power made Toki horny.

Letting go, Toki moved, repositioning himself. He’d only had one goil who could do this well, but he wanted to try it. He lay across Skwisgaar’s stomach, propping himself up on his elbow on the other side. It took a little shifting to get the angle where it looked right.  
He worked his arm under a thigh, which Skwisgaar lifted a little when he understood the intent, and resumed his ball hold.  
This would also prevent Skwisgaar from making any sudden movements.

Skwisgaar couldn’t believe it. He knew what Toki had in mind, but what were the odds that he could actually do it? Not being able to see what was happening anymore just made it more intense.  
He felt Toki take him in again, then pause.  
Then slowly, _very_ slowly, his cock was swallowed all the way to the base.  
He instinctively tried to thrust deeper, but the grip on his balls changed his mind rather quickly. He was helpless, Toki’s to do whatever he wanted with.

Toki had always had a bad habit of trying to fit entire popscockles in his mouth, so he’d thought he could probably do it.  
And it was _easier_ , there was no temperature difference so it felt almost natural. And much safer too, he didn’t have to worry about Skwisgaar’s dick breaking off and possibly getting stuck in his throat.  
He could do it, he made it all the way down. He never loosened his ball hold though, no way was he going to allow Skwisgaar to fuck his throat like in the pornos. Everything they did was going to be on _his_ terms.

This went on a while longer, Toki doing the throat thing again occasionally but mostly just playing.  
It was driving Skwisgaar crazy, Toki wouldn’t let him move, and wouldn’t give him quite enough pace to actually finish. He reached around and fondled Toki through his jeans, half-curled as he was they were tight, there was no way he’d be able to unfasten them one handed. “Oh shits Toki, either finishes me of lets me fucks you. I can’ts takes much more of dis.”  
He didn’t really care at that point which he got.

Toki stopped, twisting to stare at him in shock. “ _Whats_ you say?!”  
Skwisgaar used his free hand to push Toki’s hair back, looking into his eyes. “I wants you. Please be letting me fucks you?” He squeezed the cock in his other hand for emphasis.  
Toki didn’t know what to think. He had Skwisgaar by the balls, _he_ was supposed to be the one in charge here. Yet the hand rubbing him through his now uncomfortably tight jeans was making him want...  
He had no idea what he wanted.

Skwisgaar tugged a lock of hair gently, encouraging Toki to turn and lie down with him. After a moment, his balls were finally released as Toki obeyed.  
Once he had straightened enough, Skwisgaar’s hand went straight down his pants. Before he could even react to that, he was being kissed.  
Skwisgaar was doing a squeezing stroke to the same rhythm of his tongue, and Toki felt the power balance shifting away from him. He wanted to pull away, but _damn_ Skwisgaar had talented hands.

“Takes your clothes off?” More of a question than a command, whispered in his ear. Toki nodded.  
He quickly stripped and lay back down, a little hesitant to come completely up against Skwisgaar’s bare skin.  
Skwisgaar had no problem with that, rolling to rest his upper body on Toki’s as his hand went back to what it had been doing. “I wants you, Toki. I never thoughts I’d be wantings you like dis, but I does.”  
“I don’t wants to does that.”

“You will likes it, I can makes sure you ams likings it... comes on Toki, lets me.” He kissed him again, putting all his considerable talent into it.  
Toki kissed back, Skwisgaar’s hair falling in a curtain around them. He knew Skwisgaar wasn’t strong enough to force him to do anything, and most likely wouldn’t even try. And that hand felt too good to just pull away from.  
But when that hand let go, the fingers creeping slowly downward, Toki grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Noes. I tolds you I’s not doings that.”

Skwisgaar shifted his hips, not quite on top but enough to press his cock against Toki’s hip. “You ams not stupid Toki, you knows what yous codpiece ams. I ams not stupid eithers, I knows what you does wit it.”  
That got a reaction, but not the one he was expecting. Toki shoved him, rolling them over and pinning him with his body. “So whats? I has a toy, so I’s a big sluts?”  
“Well I just tinks dat if you likes hasing someting in dere-“  
"It’s not the sames. You wants me to _shows_ you?”

Skwisgaar’s eyes widened at that. “You means- You wants-“ He couldn’t find the words.  
“You’s thinking too hard, does you want to tries it or not?”  
“Um... ja? I tinks?”  
Toki grinned down at him, then kissed him on the nose. “Stays right there.” He pulled on his underwear and slipped out of the room.  
He returned very quickly, holding a familiar bright green object. “Gives me a condoms Skwisgaar, I don’ts want your ass all over my toy.”

Still wondering why the hell he was doing this, Skwisgaar complied, handing Toki a condom and a bottle of lube. He’d never kept one of these himself, so he wasn’t all that sure what to expect.  
“Bends you’s knees, puts your legs up.” Toki moved, kneeling between his legs.  
“Toki, don’ts you fucks me.” He couldn’t help being worried, even though Toki hadn’t taken his underwear back off.  
“I’s not goings to. You’s got to relax, trust me a littles. I thinks you knows kind of how this works.”  
Skwisgaar nodded and closed his eyes, hoping Toki was telling him the truth.

Toki opened the condom and rolled it on his toy, then set it aside. He poured some of the lube into his hand, and started gently rubbing Skwisgaar’s ass. Just rubbing, not trying to penetrate, waiting for him to relax.  
Skwisgaar wasn’t handling the suspense so well. “Just does it.”  
“Can’ts, I’ll hurts you. Unless you does this a lots?”  
“No! But gives me someting?”  
“Okays.” Toki worked in one finger, twisting it.

Skwisgaar had never really played with his own ass. Other people’s, sure, but not his own. He was quickly beginning to think he’d been missing out on something.  
Toki added another finger, stroking, spreading them apart, stretching. With his eyes still tightly closed, Skwisgaar whimpered and moved against the invading fingers.  
“I think you’s ready now. You’s goings to likes this.” Toki withdrew his fingers and Skwisgaar waited, empty and impatient.  
There was a soft hum as Toki switched the toy on, and then a shocking sensation as the vibrating tip pressed against him.

Skwisgaar tried to relax as Toki slowly pushed it into him, the vibrations helped, almost like a massage. “No wonder de ladies loves dese tings...”  
Toki just laughed, and worked it in further. He’d put a ton of lube on it, and it was going in pretty well so far.  
Once it was all in, Toki held it still and let Skwisgaar fully adjust to the size, stroking his cock in a helpful manner.  
Skwisgaar still seemed a little distressed. “Toki? Dis ams okay and alls, but I ams not seeing what de big deals is.”  
“You’s about to.”

Toki changed the angle and started thrusting it into him slowly, pulling it out a little further each time, making the strokes longer.  
Skwisgaar was clinging to the bed by double handfuls of white fur, it felt good, it felt really, really _good_. He felt like he was on the edge of the most incredible orgasm of his life, and nothing was even touching his cock.  
Toki changed the angle just a little more, and suddenly it was overpowering.  
Skwisgaar arched up off the bed, helpless to everything but the sensation that had taken over his whole body. He came harder than he ever had, and fell back panting as Toki carefully removed the toy.

“Oh _fucks_ , Toki...”  
“I tolds you it’s pretty great. My turns now.”  
As Skwisgaar watched, Toki shed his underwear and knelt on the bed again. He peeled the used condom off and tossed it on the floor, then poured more lube over the toy. Then turning it back on, he placed it under him and began to sink down on it.  
“Wait! Doesn’t you needs to be stretching first?”  
Toki shook his head. “Nots anymore, I has enough practice. I can just takes it.” He continued his slow slide, until he’d taken the whole thing.

Then with one hand under him gripping the base and the other on his cock, Toki began to ride it.  
Skwisgaar watched in wonder. This wasn’t like ladies, it wasn’t like porn, it was _real_. And it was beautiful.  
Toki tossed his hair back, but sweaty strands crept back to stick to his face and chest.  
Skwisgaar saw him adjust the angle, and heard him make an involuntary little noise when he got it exactly where he wanted it.  
It wasn’t long before he came, seeming to wilt from the sheer power of it.

Leaning forward, holding himself up with one hand, Toki removed the toy and turned it off. Then setting it aside, he collapsed on the bed beside Skwisgaar. “Best thing I ever buys, don’ts you think?”  
“Hmm, ja. Maybe I has to be buying mine own? But I can’ts people will tink I’s de gays.”  
“You worries too much, it just feels good. It doesn’ts make you gays. I can evens get it for you, if you wants. I don’ts care.”  
“I ams not de gays.”  
“I’s not either.”

They lay there a bit longer, neither wanting to move.  
“Hey Toki? If did ams not gays, why ams we naked in de beds together?”  
“Because we’s tired now. Can I sleeps here? I don’ts feel like getting up.”  
Skwisgaar was to relaxed to object. “Ja, what the hells.” He thought of something else. “You sucks mine dick, dat’s gays.”  
“Noes, I was just curious.” He moved closer, throwing an arm across Skwisgaar’s chest.  
“Toki? You ams... _cuddlings_ me.” But it wasn’t so bad...  
“Oh shuts up and goes to sleep.”  
They feel asleep with smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of like when they all tried to suck their own dicks, it’s something new and everybody wants to try it.  
> Warnings: Sex toys, and using them.

The package had finally arrived, addressed to Toki because Skwisgaar had been afraid to have his name on it. Toki didn’t care, he’d placed the order for him.  
Now he brought it to Skwisgaar’s room. “Hey, it’s heres.”  
Skwisgaar quickly set his guitar aside and held out his hands for the package, Toki handed it over.  
And there it was, nestled in it’s little box. Just like Toki’s, only bright blue. It was beautiful.  
Toki handed him a pack of batteries. “You’s going to needs these.”

He went to leave, but Skwisgaar stopped him. “Waits... will you stays and helps me? I don’t knows what to be doesing!”  
Toki shrugged. “Just does whatever feels good, it’s not that hards.”  
“I ams askings you to stays. What’s dey calls dat? Oh, walks me throughs it?”  
“Are you fuckings serious?!” Skwisgaar nodded. “Rights now?” He nodded again, and Toki sighed. “Okays, but just this once.”

Skwisgaar quickly stripped and grabbed his lube. “Does I needs de condoms?”  
“Ups to you. If you’s not sharings it, it don’ts really matter either ways. It’s watersproof, so you can just washes it.”  
That decided it, no condoms. Skwisgaar knelt on the bed the way he’d seen Toki do, but Toki stopped him. “Lays down, it’s easier that way, you gots to practice first. And puts that down, you starts with your fingers.”  
Skwisgaar lay down obediently.

He seemed to be waiting. “Skwisgaar, I’s not going to does it for you agains. Puts some lube on your hand and tries it.”  
“Kisses me.”  
“Noes, that’s too gays.”  
“You does it before...”  
“Damnit Skwisgaar! Sticks yous fuckings fingers up your ass _nows_!”

Skwisgaar obeyed, squeezing two slim fingers into himself with a whimper. “Oh fucks Toki... it feels _good_.”  
“I knows. Keep doesing that, you’ll know when you’s ready.”  
Lacking much patience, Skwisgaar switched all too soon. He coated the toy with lube, and turned it on. It hummed in his hands as he lined it up and started to push it in.  
“Goes slow, don’t hurts youself. Takes yous time.”  
He nodded, panting a little, easing more and more of it inside him.

Finally he got it all in, then started working it in and out slowly. “Toki? It ams not de same, I tink yous ams better.”  
“You gots to _experiments_.” Toki grabbed his wrist, changing the angle a bit. “Tries that.”  
“Dat’s no.... oh fucks it _ams_ betters!”   
“Now you gots it!” Toki watched Skwisgaar as he fucked himself with his new toy. He was a fast learner, and his body was telling him _exactly_ what to do.  
He didn’t last very long.

Oh well, he’d learn control with more practice. He winced as he withdrew the toy. “It didn’t hurts last time.”  
“You gots to takes it easy until you gets used to it, you was rushing things. Don’ts worry, you’s fine.” Toki stroked his hair in a comforting manner.  
“Um, Toki? Don’ts tell de udder guys dat I buys dis? Dey probably tinks it ams de gays.”  
“I’s not tellings them, but they tends to figure stuff out anyways. Don’ts be surprises if they somehow knows.”

****

All of a week later, they knew.  
 _How_ they knew, they refused to explain, but they were aware they Skwisgaar now owned a bright blue vibrating dildo just like Toki’s. And while they were willing to pretend that Toki was an idiot who didn’t know what it really was, that logic didn’t work with Skwisgaar.  
And if it was good enough for Skwisgaar... then maybe this was something they should check out for themselves.  
It certainly sounded a lot easier than trying to suck their own dicks.

The conversation came up in the studio, of all places. Having never come up with a smooth way to introduce the topic, Nathan just blurted, “So uh, you guys fuck yourselves with dildos?”  
Skwisgaar’s first impulse was to deny it, but it was clear that they knew. “Pfft, it ams pretty amazings, you don’ts know what you ams missings.”  
“Thet’s jest it, we _wanna_ know.” Pickles leaned closer. “Teach us.”  
“Oh wowee, reallies?” Toki had a feeling that he was about to be ordering a lot of sex toys.  
They all nodded.

And indeed, they all wanted Toki to place the order. “I bet the work-there people are startings to wonder what I’s doesing with all these.” He sighed, and pulled up the website. “What colors?”  
Pickles went first. “Purple! Like... things thet are purple?”  
Murderface studied the colors. “Yellow, like pissch, like Planet Pissch.”  
“Red. It’s brutal.” Nathan had never had a chance in hell of sucking his own dick, but this he should be able to do just fine.

Pickles started laughing. “We jest ordered a rainbow, a fuckin’ dildo rainbow! “Cept fer orange... Hey Toki, git orange fer Charlie. It’ll be a surprise!”  
“What ams you goings to says, surprise, here ams an orange dildos for yous? Goods plan, Pickle.”  
Toki was completing the order, and Nathan saw something to object to. “Hey. We don’t need those strappy things.”  
“Ja you does, they comes in handy. You can straps it down to furnitures or something if you wants, that cans be fun.”

****

A week later, four dildos came in the mail.  
They were opened, and they admired the pretty colors. Colors weren’t brutal, but shoving something up your own ass _was_ , so it evened out nicely.  
They held their new toys. Pickles seemed rather at ease with his, but Nathan an Murderface looked a bit lost. “Hey. You two should like, go get yours and show us how I works.”  
Toki and Skwisgaar looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? Toki tossed them a box of batteries. “Puts these in, we’s be right back.”

They argued as they walked down the hall, neither willing to share their private lube stash with their bandmates.  
A passing gear overheard, and dared to speak. “My lords, you have a supply in the storeroom if you would like me to provide it for you.”  
Toki nodded. “Ja, does it! Takes it to the livings room, and if you tells anybody we’ll have you killeds!”  
The hood hurried to complete his task, and they split to their own room to collect their toys.

When they got back, the somebody (most likely Pickles) had lined the dildos up on the mantle. “Put yers up ‘ere too, I wanna see the full rainbow!”  
A space had been left between the last and next-to-last, and they placed theirs in the line up.  
Six colored dildos, lined up on their mantle. They most definitely couldn’t leave them there like that, but it was pretty cool looking.  
They’d give Charles his later. They weren’t going to _use_ it, of course.

Everyone retrieved their dildo.   
Nathan decided to speak, since nobody else was. “So um, how should we do this? What do we do?”  
Skwisgaar turned to Toki. “I tink it ams best if we shows dem, like you shows me dat first time.”  
“Okays, we does that. Who gets who?”  
Pickles raised his hand. “I’m cool with tryin’ it on my own, don’t worry ‘bout me.”  
Nathan was studying them. Skwisgaar was a known sex god, but Toki had his a lot longer... “I want Toki! You know, to teach me?”

Toki took charge. “Nathan, Moiderface, lays on the couches. Pickle, finds you a spot since you says you don’ts need help.” He grabbed Nathan’s red one and tried the switch. “Damnits Nathan, you puts the batteries in backwards, didn’ts you?” He checked, and sure enough they were.  
Skwisgaar had moved over to Murderface. “I ams really hopings you takes a shower nots long ago.”  
“Of coursche I did! Now scho me what’sch scho great about thisch thing.”  
Pickles was lying on the floor, dildo set aside and fingers already busy.

Toki patted Nathan on the knee. “You pays attention to what I does, so you can does it next time. Okays?”  
Nathan nodded, not knowing what to expect. Toki suddenly slipped a lubed finger up his ass, making him jump. “Oh holy shit!”  
“Relax! This is hows it works, now pays attention!”  
Skwisgaar was doing the same to Murderface, who was biting his lip in an effort to remain silent.  
Toki added a second finger, and saw Skwisgaar doing the same.  
Skwisgaar had slimmer fingers.

They were all trying to rationalize this.  
They’d all (except for Toki) tried to help each other suck their own dicks, this wasn’t really any gayer. Well, not _much_ gayer anyway.  
Toki and Skwisgaar were very good at what they were doing, and Pickles was doing just fine on his own, if the sounds he was making were any indication.  
“Toki? Ams he ready?”  
“Whenevers you think, you knows how it works.”

Nathan was ready, so Toki lubed the toy and turned it on. “Okays Nathan, just stays relaxed for me.” He wasn’t going to suck Nathan’s dick helpfully, not here in front of everyone. Toki pushed the toy slowly in, pausing frequently.  
Nathan was okay with grabbing his own dick, which made it okay for everyone else. As much as they never admitted it, he was their leader. He stroked himself as Toki worked on him. “Damn Toki, that’s... why doesn’t everybody do this?”  
“They’s afraid it’s gays... it’s just funs.”

Toki began to thrust the toy into Nathan, and Skwisgaar copied with Murderface.  
Pickles, on the floor, had already finished and was now watching the others with somewhat high fascination.  
Nathan came first. Toki had far more practice and was still better with a dildo, although he was sure that Skwisgaar would surpass him soon.  
“OH SCHIT!” Murderface came too.  
Skwisgaar _carefully_ (he’d learned that lesson) withdrew the toy. “Now it ams our turns, right Toki?

Toki nodded, and they grabbed their own dildos as the others watched.  
Skwisgaar had gotten in enough practice in the last couple weeks to know how to do it without stretching now, and Toki had been doing it that way for quite some time.  
They knelt over their freshly lubed toys, and sank slowly down them almost in sync.  
It was almost like watching them play guitar, except far more kinky. They moved almost as one, riding the toys with no shame.

****

Charles found the box outside his door.  
Opening it, he found the orange dildo that he knew hadn’t been used that night, and a few loose batteries. There was a note, he recognized Nathan’s handwriting: “Don’t say we never think of you.”  
Did they really expect him to use an _orange_ vibrating dildo?  
But he had been watching them earlier, of course there were cameras in that room.  
Oh what the hell, it looked like fun. He took the box into his apartment.  
He had lube, of course.


End file.
